


[PODFIC] a good old-fashioned happy ending

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Comfort, Engagement, English Accent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Insecure Sherlock, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Rimming, Sex in Front of the Fire, Sleepy Sherlock, Soundcloud, drinking alcohol, well 26 really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: And Sherlock stands there, in the middle of a Christmas market as John hums along to Silent Night, John’s hand warm in his with fingertips a little gritty from the cinnamon-sugar doused churros they’d shared, and thinks, oh, that’s–that’s an idea, isn’t it?
*
For Christmas this year, Sherlock wants to get John something special: something every fairy tale deserves.





	1. Shopping for Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a good old-fashioned happy ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346593) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



> A beautiful series of tumblr ficlets, leading up to a 221b Christmas and does exactly what it says on the tin!  
> I will be posting one fic a day until Christmas Eve, when you will get the final three chapters all at once! They are short and sweet and full of Johnlock-y goodness.  
> Many thanks to darcylindbergh for her very swift permission to podfic - two days ago, this was still a podfic wish of mine. Gosh, we can move mountains when we want to get a task done, can't we??


	2. Hot Cocoa




	3. Winter Wonderland




	4. Christmas Cards




	5. Ghosts of Christmas Past




	6. Naught and Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where we earn our 'Explicit' rating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the late arrival of this chapter... I was unexpectedly and unavoidably detained beyond the realm of computers. (In hospital, not in custody!! LOL) Anyway, to make up, I'll post two chapters today!
> 
> ETA Thanks to the eagle ears of Brady BB6 (Thanks, Brady!!) I realised that my drug-addled brain had brought you the wrong chapter. (You've had a sneak peek at chapter 10).  
> THIS is the one you should have had....


	7. The Nutcracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular posting resumes (with luck and a following wind) (and some serious pain killers!).
> 
> 07/12/16 For anyone who has already listened to chapter 6, may I respectfully suggest that you have another go? In my drud-addled state, I uploaded chapter 10 instead of chapter 6. Chapter 6 is the one that earns the explicit rating, not chapter 10. Nice as chapter 10 is. I'm sorry. Blame my incompetence. Or the drugs. I blame the drugs, I can barely stay upright. I've been awake for about an hour in the last two days. Bad back, serious muscle spasms, ambulance to hospital, all very dramatic in the moment. IT was fantastic. I'd look to IT in any crisis. Clear-headed, kind, patient and ultimately very practical. May you all have an IT department in your lives. I'm home again, now, in a great deal less pain, thankfully, but not of sound mind, quite. If I post daft stuff, or it doesn't make sense, please let me know!!  
> Thank you for your patience.  
> Normal service will be resumed shortly...


	8. Baking




	9. Making a Christmas List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think I've got back into the swing of things...  
> Thank you so much for all your kind thoughts and wishes, I'm feeling much better now - back in the land of the living and able to get around a bit more. Recovery is pretty swift once it starts and I should be back at work on Monday!  
> In the meantime, please continue to enjoy this yuletide offering and I hope your holiday shopping is all sorted and menus and guest lists and all that madness that accompanies the season is well in hand!!


	10. Scrooge




	11. Mulled Wine




	12. Ugly Christmas Jumpers




	13. Warming in Front of the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times in front of the fire.  
> Explicit, for those who wish to indulge... or avoid!


	14. Trimming the Tree




	15. Christmas Parties




	16. Family Traditions




	17. Christmas Without You




	18. Mistletoe




	19. Christmas Songs




	20. All Wrapped Up




	21. Christmas Movies




	22. Snowed In




	23. All I Want for Christmas is You




	24. St Nicholas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as promised, there will be three postings today, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning and John's Boxing Day Epilogue!  
> I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and thank you for following this wonderful Advent fic with me.


	25. Christmas Morning




	26. An Epilogue: John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here in Australia, it's actually Christmas day, now, so Merry Christmas!


End file.
